My Valentine
by Rose Stetson
Summary: Sam reflects on the words of Jim Brickman's song My Valentine. They seem to coincide with her relationship with a certain Colonel very well. Warning: Really sappy SJ pairing what else do you expect?


**My Valentine**

**By Rose Stetson**

_Based on the Television series "Stargate: SG-1" and Jim Brickman's song "My Valentine."_

_Spoilers: "Solitudes," "The Fifth Race," "The Broca Divide," and "In the Line of Duty."_

_Timeline: Anytime after Season 2- it would have to be AU if it's before the current season, obviously.

* * *

_

_If there were no words  
No way to speak,  
I would still hear you._

The words of the song, "Valentine" floated through the halls of the SGC to Sam's ears. She was working hard in her lab, late at night, studying one of the artifacts that Daniel believed to be a power generator.

She smiled. In an effort to teach Teal'c about some of the famous popular music artists, Jack had given him a boombox, a Jim Brickman CD (he swore that it used to be Sara's) and an old Metallica CD.

Teal'c had not enjoyed the heavy metal experience, but felt that the soft, romantic music written and played by Brickman helped him reach a higher state of kelnau'rim.

However, she smiled because Jack lingered in her thoughts.

There had been a time that she had not been able to communicate with Jack. He had been speaking the language of the Ancients, a derivate of Latin.

He had received all of the Ancients' knowledge in his mind, and it had taken control of his faculties. He soon was unable to speak English, and later, was unable even to understand it.

Yet there was still something in his eyes that softened when they reached her. It was something that had developed over time; it was something that Sam had been unwilling, scared, to see for a few years. Now, it was too hard to ignore; it was something she had come to yearn.

_If there were no tears,  
No way to feel inside,  
I'd still feel for you._

Oh, that hit home! While she fought Jolinar for control of her body, she had experienced a dream-like state in which she was an unbiased observer in her own life.

Even so, when Jack came in to talk to her, she could sense his deep anguish. In fact, when he left her, she caught her first real glimpse into his feelings for her.

_And even if the sun  
Refused to shine,  
Even if romance  
Ran out of rhyme,_

_You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time.  
You're all I need,  
My Love, My Valentine._

When they first visited the Land of Light, when they had left the Gate, they traveled in complete darkness, where the sun indeed refused to shine. But she had still found ways of showing her attraction.

She still blushed at the very thought of her behavior under what she called "The Broca Virus."

How embarrassing to try to seduce your commanding officer! She thought.

She'd only approached the subject with him once before, and she had thought he didn't remember . . . until he mentioned her "sweet tank top number."

But despite all that, romance was out of the question because of the Military Fraternization Regulations. And yet, they had been given some very tender moments.

A smile crept to her lips as she considered their encampment in Antarctica when the energy flow forced them to jump Stargates.

"_If we do die here, sir, I won't have any regrets."_

_After all, she had thought, I'm dying with you by my side._

"_I'll regret dying."_

_Then, she would always feel a lump come to her throat when she recalled Jack's seemingly last words to her: "It's been an honor serving with you, Captain."_

_She had choked back tears. "Hold that thought, sir. I'm almost out! I'll bring back help."_

_Then, after seeing miles of ice and snow, she slid back down to the icy cave, landing at Jack's feet._

_She had snuggled up to him, knowing that death was lingering nearby._

"_Sara."_

_Her heart had stopped and she managed to gather up the courage to say what she had always wanted to say: "I'm here, Jack."_

"_So . . . cold."_

"_I know. Just go to sleep."_

_When there was no response except his labored breathing, she had whispered: "It was an honor serving with you too."_

Suddenly, she felt Jack's strong arms surround her.

"What are you still doing here?" He whispered.

She settled back into him, her neck in the crook of his shoulder. "Oh, nothing."

She sighed. "I love you."

He kissed her cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

"This song . . . Us."

He listened to the verse that carried into the lab.

_All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me._

_You've opened my eyes  
And shown me how  
To love unselfishly._

_I've dreamed of this  
A thousand times before  
But in my dreams  
I couldn't love you more._

_I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time.  
You're all I need_

_My Love, My Valentine._

He kissed her neck. "You're all I need, my love. My Valentine."

She smiled. "Did you . . . arrange for that song to be played?"

"What if I did?"

She placed her arms over her head and clasped them around his neck.

"Then, you are a thoughtful, sensitive, and devoted husband."

She moved her hands to caress his as the final refrain was played.

_And even if the sun  
Refused to shine,  
Even if romance  
Ran out of rhyme,_

_You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
'Cause all I need is you  
My Valentine._

_You're all I need  
My Love, My Valentine._

"Thanks for taking care of the pesky regs, Samantha."

She smiled. "You mean, go civilian? Anything for you."

Their unborn child kicked softly in response. She and Jack chuckled.

"And you, Little Junior O'Neill." She added, her hands still on Jack's as they caressed her swollen belly; the symbol of their love nestled inside.

* * *

_That was the latest installation of my incredibly sappy Sam and Jack ships! So, if you want more, please read and review!_


End file.
